First love
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Ils s'aimaient... Mais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant.


_Hey !_

Me voici avec un nouvel Os, qui est vraiment triste.

Il s'adresse à tout ce qui ont perdu un être cher. Il aborde la question différemment, mais il est en l'honneur d'une personne qui me tient vraiment à coeur, et qui nous a quitté il y a bientôt deux ans.

Il y a des douleurs qui ne se dissipent pas.

Tout appartient à Stéphenie Meyer.

J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci à celles qui ont lu et qui m'ont rassurée. (Maitresse, Amour, Edh)

Merci à Marie-Loving-Edward pour sa correction.

Bonne Lecture, Bisous, F'.

**First Love.**

**PlayList: Princess Of China -Cold Play & Rihanna. & First Love - Adèle. **

_« On aurait pu être si heureux. Avoir une belle maison, voir nos cheveux gris pousser, s'asseoir sur la balancelle sur le perron, voir nos enfants et nos petits enfants s'avancer, riant._

_S'enlacer amoureusement, même après tant d'années._

_Parce que oui Edward, on s'aimait. On s'aimait d'un amour rare et sans limite. On s'aimait à en perdre la raison, peut-être avons-nous perdu la raison, peut-être est-ce ça. Nous nous aimions trop. »_

Je fermais les yeux, refrénant de force la douleur qui criait dans mes oreilles. J'essayais de rouvrir mes yeux et tombai sur les ailes des avions qui s'envolaient. Le vent fouettait mon ventre, l'air s'infiltrant à travers mon bustier, alors que je sanglotais en silence.

Les larmes étaient déviées par l'air et je respirais difficilement, j'avais l'impression d'agoniser. Et cette chose à l'intérieur de moi, c'était mon être qui passait de la combustion à la froideur. Chaque larme dissolvait le peu d'estime qu'il me restait, comprimait mes os entre eux, limant doucement et sadiquement toute particule qui n'avait pas déserté dans l'implosion de mon cœur.

Souffrir était un euphémisme, mourir correspondait à un rêve bien trop doucereux, j'étais agonisante, gisante, vidée, mortifiée, détruite. Dans un mélange précisément travailler.

_Dieu, m'en sortirai-je un jour. _

J'inspirai profondément. Atlanta. Le plus grand hub des Etats-Unis. Le plus grand aéroport du continent. _Mon_ aéroport. Je me retrouvais la tête vers le ciel, enviant des bouts de métal qui arrivait à s'évader dans les airs. J'enviais à ces choses, le fait de pouvoir s'envoler, de quitter le sol, de s'évaporer là où personne ne pouvait les arrêter.

J'étais envieuse de tas de ferrailles. Un sourire pathétique s'effondra sur mes lèvres.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là. Informa dans un brouillard lointain une voix. Elle était paniquée mais plutôt douce. Je ne sus si la personne était proche de moi, j'entendis une voix répliquer.  
-Laisse la tranquille, Tod. Je la connais, on risque rien.

Je n'accordais pas plus d'importance aux voix, entourant de mes bras mon corps frigorifié.  
Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête que je devais vêtir… Du mascara répandu sur les joues, des yeux d'un rouge sang alors que mes lèvres devaient être gonflées par les larmes.

Le sourire pathétique réapparut. Je n'en avais que faire. Beaucoup plus important résonnait dans mon corps… hurlait dans mes membres. Le manque. _Son manque_.

L'affreux manque de ses bras, de ses yeux. Je voulais qu'il soit là et qu'il me comprenne, qu'il me rassure et me fasse rire. Comme je le voulais.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé, moi pantelante devant ses avions… à attendre, à souffrir, et à m'humilier encore plus…

_Ce n'est pas si important Bella. Il t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas._  
« Ce ne serait jamais assez. Jamais comme elle. »

C'était le son rauque de sa voix qui venait de me le susurrer, pourtant je savais qu'il n'était pas là. J'aurais pu simplement refuser de me rendre à l'évidence, fermer les yeux et voir l'orage passer. Mais je ne pouvais plus, la douleur était plus forte, la jalousie cuisante, la possessivité meurtrière.

Je me souviendrai éternellement de ses mots et de ses yeux. Ses émeraudes qui me regardaient plein de mépris et de défi, comme si je n'étais rien, comme si je n'étais pas à _sa_ hauteur.

Il était rare que lui et moi nous disputions, généralement deux sujets avaient le pouvoir de nous mettre en rogne : quel film nous allions regarder ou _Elle_.

Je pensais amèrement en regardant le ciel, qu'Alice, la sœur d'Edward n'avait pas vraiment eu tord. Je ne l'appréciais pas plus que ça, elle était certes gentille mais ses premières paroles m'avaient refroidie dès les premiers instants… Dieu, comme j'aurais dû la croire.

Je pouvais encore entendre le ton affligé qu'elle avait eu à mon égard « Tu es Bella, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée pour toi. » Mon regard interrogateur l'avait invitée à poursuivre. « Tu es la deuxième femme, Bella. » J'avais froncé les sourcils. J'étais tellement idiote, à l'époque, j'étais follement amoureuse d'Edward, je pensais que rien ne nous séparait, rien pas même un ouragan, une dispute enfantine ou une belle-mère arrogante.

J'avais été idiote, et naïve. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée, _elle_, à ce moment-là.

Je grimaçais alors que le froid mordait ma peau. Les larmes, toujours aussi aiguisées, tombaient toujours. Allai-je m'arrêter ? J'appuyais sur ma poitrine, je voulais que la douleur s'estompe, _s'il vous plait, faîtes la disparaître. _Mes supplications silencieuses résonnaient comme un long cri d'agonie.

Lorsque mes mains appuyèrent sur ma poitrine, je sentis le papier sous mes doigts. J'avais presque oublié cela, je respirais encore plus difficilement en me rappelant à quel point j'avais surestimé l'amour que lui et moi partagions.

_Il m'avait toujours semblée que ma vie était parfaite. J'avais un bon travail, des amis joyeux, et un petit ami qui avait toutes les qualités qu'une femme espérait : gentillesse, intelligence, générosité._

_Il était aussi__magnifiquement beau, magnifiquement doué au lit. Il était ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait. _

_D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec moi? Pourquoi était-il simplement avec moi?_

_Cette question m'apparaissait à chaque fois que je me réveillais blottie dans ses bras. _

_Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin sous la lumière de l'aube et que ces derniers pétillaient, je me sentais comme les avions. Je touchais le ciel._

_C'était stupide que ce sentiment se réveille chaque matin de concert avec moi. Stupide de voir ce sourire apparaitre quand je le regardais dormir. Stupide de me sentir heureuse simplement en passant mes doigts frêles sur sa peau pale. _

_Certes tout cela était stupide et pathétique. Mais ça me convenait. Je veux dire, qui ne rêverait pas d'une vie sans embuche. Qui ne rêveraient pas d'une vie routinière remplies de rires et d'épanouissement? Enfin ça pouvait ne pas être attrayant dis ainsi mais imaginez-vous aux cotés d'une tête cuivrée, des yeux verts vous transperçant alors que vous déambulez paresseusement du salon a la cuisine. _

_Se sentir aimée par un simple regard. C'était magique. C'était mon monde. _

_Ce regard qui allume à chaque seconde un désir intense dans le creux de votre ventre. Edward Cullen.__ Voilà le regard qui faisait chavirer mon être._

_-Bella... Dit sa voix aux intonations veloutées. Je tournai la tête, l'apercevant s'étaler sur le canapé de mon salon. Je lui offris un sourire éblouissant alors que mon cœur loupait un battement. Tu m'as manquée. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin, alors que sa main passait dans ses cheveux.__  
__Je rougis comme à chaque fois qu'il me disait quelque chose de gentil._

_-Toi aussi. Annonçai-je doucement en admirant ses muscles rouler sous son t-shirt sombre.__  
_

_-Viens par là. Dit-il en tendant les mains vers moi. Je posais le verre d'eau que je buvais avant de me diriger vers lui, ondulant des hanches. Tu es à embrasser partout mon ange. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui alors que ses mains glissaient déjà sur moi. Il palpait mes fesses avant de soupirer de bien être me collant déjà à son sexe dur. Je soupirais alors que sa main gauche se plaquait sur mon sein et que l'autre me maintenait toujours plus près de lui.__  
__Sa Bouche glissa sur mon cou alors qu'il mordilla la zone érogène de ma nuque. Je gémis. Cet homme me connaissait trop bien._

_-Je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais belle dans ce bustier rouge sang ? Dit-il en__tirant dessus alors qu'il libérait un de mes seins. Il me semble nécessaire de te dire que l'aveuglement est proche autour de tant de perfection. Souffla-t-il toujours dans mon cou. Il attrapa sans vergogne mon sein entre ses dents et le suçota. Je me cambrai alors que mes mains plongeaient à l'intérieur de ses mèches rebelles.__  
__Sa main droite m'appuya toujours plus contre son érection grandissante.__  
_

_-Edward... Gémis-je.__ Ma chambre… Il me regardait, comme si la simple idée de me déplacer aurait été un crime, je ris avant d'annoncer. _

_-J'ai une colocataire, tu sais, je ne suis pas censée m'envoyer en l'air sur ce canapé. Il balayait ma remarque. __  
_

_-Non je te jure que tu m'as trop manquée. Il inversa nos positions en m'étendant sur le divan. Il tira sur ma jupe alors qu'un magnifique sourire s'étendait sur ses douces lèvres. Le désir tordit mon ventre violemment.__  
_

_Il embrassa la peau blanche au dessus de mon nombril avant de faire remonter sa langue jusque mes seins. Des milliers de frissons se répandirent à sa caresse.__  
_

_Je me tortillai alors qu'il me bloquait toujours, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.__  
_

_-Impatiente? Dit-il en relevant sa tête. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et alors que je voulais répliquer quelque chose de sanglant, je fus submergée par sa beauté. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et étaient remplis d'amour. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sa bouche gonflée, mon Dieu cet homme était l'allégorie de la beauté.__  
_

_-C'est que j'adore le sexe. Il rit sur ma peau reprenant ses douces caresses._

Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres humides descendre partout sur moi, me consumant doucement. Je pouvais encore me rappeler de mon ventre se contractant, du désir me submergeant. Je pouvais me souvenir de la plénitude qui m'envahissait et du sourire qui fleurissait à chaque fois sur son visage.

Je pouvais me rappeler de chacune de nos étreintes charnelles alors que l'absence et le manque résonnaient en moi. Il me manquait, je l'aimais tellement.

Je me souvenais de nos sourires, de nos rires, de nos discussions, de tout ce que nous nous étions dit, fait, tout ce que nous avions partagé.

_-Mets-toi au lit. Sa voix était désinvolte, comme un papillon flânant à travers les fleurs fraichement nées. _

_J'arquai un sourcil. _

_-Serais-ce un ordre, M. Cullen ? _

_-Tu as un problème avec ça ? Il avait les yeux remplis d'amusement. _

_-Cela fait deux semaines que nous vivons ensembles et tu oses me donner des ordres ? Je retenais le sourire, mais je savais que mes yeux pétillaient de malice. _

_-Tu as utilisé ma brosse à dent, je ne trouve pas ça poli. M'assura-t-il feignant le sérieux. _

_-J'ai eu bien plus dans ma bouche. Informai-je en haussant les épaules. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Cet homme était l'incarnation du sexe. _

_-Au lit. Annonça-t-il depuis l'encadrement de la porte. J'agitais mes sourcils. _

_-Force-moi, homme. Il sourit alors qu'il sautait sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras et me propulsant sur le lit, qui se déplaça sous l'impact de nos deux corps. Je rebondissais sur le matelas dans un cri, alors qu'il riait aux éclats. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, relevant mes mains au dessus de ma tête, me surplombant de toute sa beauté._

_Il s'approcha de mon visage, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles s'emmêlent. Il effleura presque mes lèvres en soufflant._

_-D'autres réclamations, Mademoiselle Swan ? Ses yeux dansaient, il était fièr de lui, son égo de mâle empestant l'air. Je me tortillai et il fut déstabilisé par la collision de nos deux intimités, sa distraction me fit le pousser en arrière, il se laissait guider, je n'étais pas assez idiote pour penser que j'étais plus forte que lui, et ce fut à mon tour de le surplomber. J'enlevais mon haut en le regardant, je détachais l'attache de mes cheveux et annonçai. _

_-Des tonnes, M. Cullen, des tonnes. _

Nous étions si heureux. Pendant des semaines, notre entente fut parfaite, nous nous aimions, nous parlions, nous partagions. Nous étions simplement un heureux couple. Puis l'été s'estompa.

Je refusais de me souvenir la manière dont ses yeux avaient brillé quand il m'avait parlée pour la première fois de sa meilleure amie qui revenait de vacances. Je me refusais d'avouer que je n'avais jamais vu une telle teinte dans ses yeux quand il parlait de moi. Je me refusais de suffoquer sous l'apparition de ses nouveaux regrets.

J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et ne pas m'émerveiller de la joie d'Edward lorsqu'il parlait d'_elle_.

Elle n'était pas méchante, elle était gentille, attentionnée, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle était le miroir d'Edward dans ses manières, ses pensées, son autosuffisance. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de bien pour lui. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur de cœur, son lien le plus fort.

Mais avant tout, c'était son ex-petite amie. J'avais retenu une grimace à l'entente de leur passé, comment en être autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partager autant de l'homme de ma vie.

Mais il avait été tellement heureux de me la présenter, de me la montrer, que nous nous rencontrions… que j'avais trouvé ça normal de partager sa joie.

_Il était moi._

Mes genoux fléchirent, et je gémissais de douleur lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le béton de la piste d'atterrissage. Mes jambes durent s'érafler. Je finis allonger sur la piste d'atterrissage. J'étais comme les avions… Je finissais par retomber au sol. Lentement ou durement. Nous retombions tous. _Pourquoi se relever ?_

Je secouai la tête. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de mes réflexions, pensais-je alors que l'encre du papier sous mes doigts se dissipait sous mes larmes.

Je ne savais si je pourrais un jour me relever de tant de douleur, de si peu de souffle, de tant de maladresse, de tellement de regrets, de si nombreuses disputes inachevées.

_-Action bien sur ! _

_-Mais Bella, c'est toujours action, ne peut-on pas seulement mettre un truc où on réfléchit un peu plus qu'en regardant des femmes les seins à l'air sous des voitures qui explosent ? Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez. _

Mon sexy-futur-fiancé.

_-Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand on réfléchit, sinon on prend un livre. Le film doit nous évader. Nous faire prendre le large. Je sautai sur mes jambes et entamai de grands gestes fluides. Nous emmener dans des régions où tout est déjà simple et écrit. Où la fin est belle et juste. _

_-Ou nous endormir. Annonça-t-il sarcastiquement. _

_Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas de film d'action. Edward préférait des films plus… construits. Je mordais ma lèvre, je voulais regarder ce film. Rien que pour les acteurs. _

_-J'ai peur de l'engagement. Edward releva les yeux vers moi, haussant un sourcil. Il hocha doucement la tête. Je m'avançai et m'installai sur ses genoux. Hier, j'ai accepté de t'épouser…. J'exagérais un mouvement de cils, en me penchant vers l'avant. _

_-Oui… dit-Edward prudemment, parce que tu m'aimes. _

_J'hochai vigoureusement la tête. Nous y étions. _

_-Tu m'aimes toi ? Dis-je. _

_J'aurais pu jurer que c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward comprit ce que j'essayais de faire. Il partit dans un gros éclat de rire avant de rendre les armes. _

_-Mets le film que tu veux, future madame Cullen, je vais chercher une couette. Je souriais sous la mention de mon futur nom. Je sautai sur mes pieds. Il s'en alla en riant, et criant « J'en reviens pas que je cède à ce genre de chantage. » Je riais. _

_-Parce que tu m'aimes. Criai-je à son attention, en glissant le disque dans le lecteur. _

_Il revint et je m'installais entre ses jambes sur le canapé, je caressais tendrement ses mollets alors qu'il m'attirait contre son torse sous les premières notes du film d'action._

_Il soupira avant de glisser son nez dans mes cheveux. Il m'embrassa avant que je sente son sourire. _

_-Ceci est une dispute inachevée, mon cœur. _

_Je souris victorieuse, callant ma tête sur son torse, l'embrassant légèrement. _

_-Merci de céder, mon tendre fiancé. _

Ce souvenir était représentatif de notre vie à deux, nous étions rarement d'accord, le repas, le film, les vêtements, le boulot, la musique, nous étions rarement d'accord mais nous étions amoureux. Et nous cédions, nous riions, nous faisions l'amour, nous étions juste en osmose.

Puis il me présenta à elle. Et j'avais su que mes nuits seraient moins calmes. J'avais repoussé mes craintes. _Meilleure amie_. Voilà tout. Sa beauté, son intelligence, sa prestance… C'était juste sa meilleure amie.

La première fois que j'avais parlé de mes craintes à Edward était un soir de Septembre, il avait passé deux soirs de suite chez Rosalie, rien que cette semaine et c'était la première fois depuis que nous vivions ensembles que je me retrouvais seule. Il m'avait trouvé en pleurs ce soir-là. Quelle idiote émotive.

Le froid eut beau infiltrer chacun de mes pores, je m'asphyxiais au souvenir de la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi.

_-Amour de ma vie, je suis rentré. Tu es où ? Sa voix était moqueuse. Il savait que j'affectionnais les petits surnoms alors que lui trouvait ça mielleux et inutile. _

_J'avais relevé la tête de surprise, avais sauté du lit et étais partie me réfugier dans la salle de bains. _

_-Je suis dans la salle de bains… _

_-Je peux te rejoindre ? Annonça-t-il et je savais qu'il ôtait ses chaussures._

_-Hum, c'est bon, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. _

_-Mon cœur, ta voix est enrouée, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Il était inquiet. Mon dieu, es-tu entrain de pleurer, Bella ? Il était à présent tout proche de la porte. Ma tête reposait sur cette dernière. Je retenais mon souffle. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir? Je prenais une inspiration en essuyant mes larmes. _

_-Je vais bien… _

_-Tu mens. Grogna-t-il. Déverrouille. Je secouais la tête négativement, comme s'il pouvait me voir. Il avait insisté, encore et encore, d'une patience presque irréprochable. _

_Quand j'avais fini par ouvrir la porte, il m'avait prise dans ses bras, et m'avait allongée sur le lit. Il avait entouré nos corps de la couette. Il m'avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et j'avais refusé de m'expliquer. Nous étions restés là, et j'avais senti sa respiration s'apaiser et ses mouvements sur mon dos se stopper. Je soufflais doucement, avant de me lancer. J'espérais qu'il dormait mais j'avais besoin de lui dire. Besoin de lui confier, de partager, de me demander si mes craintes étaient valables. D'assumer de le dire à vive voix. _

_-__ Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile__, __C'est toujours plus dur quand on aime__, __J'ai pesé le pour et le pire__, __Mais avec toi c'est toujours pareil__, __Tu dis que tu nous aimes__, __Que moi c'est pas comme elle__, __Alors pourquoi t'es pas le même__, __A chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle?__ J'ai beau me dire que je me fais des idées… J'ai beau essayé de garder la tête haute, Dans l'ombre d'une autre__ mais __Je ne peux plus le supporter__, __Je suis désolée__. Quand tu pars pour la rejoindre, j'ai peur, je me sens délaissée et oubliée, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais j'ai du mal à réfréner tout ça. Quand tu lui parles et que tu lui souris, j'ai comme l'impression d'être en trop, alors __Je me voile la face et le pire c'est que je le sais__, __Je ne veux voir que ceux qui me plait__, Edward, tu dois comprendre que je t'aime, __Mais toutes les traces qu'elle laisse__, __Ce n'est pas à moi de les cacher__. __Et parfois, je me retrouve si seule que je me demande, ce que vous faites, ce que vous vous dites… Mais je me dis que si tu lui dis les mêmes choses qu'à moi__, __Je comprends qu'on en soit là__. J'ai tellement mal, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si peur, on est tellement bien ensemble, mais je te jure __que j'aimerais comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas__… __Tu sais que j'ai toujours été là__. __Dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait pour toi… Sanglotai-je niaisement sur son torse. Je me faisais pitié, j'avais honte d'être si faible. Comment pouvais-je autant me dénigrer ? Je savais que je l'avais réveillé. Mais il ne m'avait pas interrompu.*_

_Il m'avait écouté silencieusement, calmement, laissant les mots quitter ma bouche… les acceptant, ne s'énervant pas. Même sa respiration n'avait pas changé. _

_Et finalement il m'avait serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras et avait inversé nos positions. Ses mains se posèrent sur la base de mon cou, ses lèvres touchèrent une larme qui roulait sur ma joue. _

_-Je t'aime tellement. Ses lèvres avaient trouvé les miennes, dissipant jusqu'à nouvel ordre mes pleurs… et mes peurs. _

Je l'avais cru, il m'avait aimée.

Le passé était bien à employer.

Je sentis qu'on me portait, alors que le froid glacial avait gelé jusqu'à mes mouvements. Je pleurais toujours. La douleur ne se représentait que comme ça. Je ne pouvais refouler les souvenirs incessants, toujours plus violents, toujours plus présents.

Ils avaient décidaient de me hanter, me faire grincer, souffrir, me faire me consumer, me mordre, m'entacher, me bruler à feu doux.

Ils défilèrent encore et encore, alors qu'on m'allongeait. Je sentais la joie de ses souvenirs heureux, ça me faire souffrir la bouche ouverte, le souffle manquant.

Je repensais à Edward. A ses yeux, à ses mots, ou à ses gestes. Je pensais simplement à lui.

Il m'avait vraiment blessé, vraiment fait mal… mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui était assez bonne pour lui, c'était elle… _Il me l'avait dit_.

Je m'en souvenais comme d'un souvenir récent. Comme une blessure non-cicatrisé. Chacun de ses mots auraient pu être l'écartèlement volontaire de mon cœur. L'arrachement sadique de chacun de mes organes, les uns, après les autres.

_Nous étions allongés, repus d'un orgasme partagé. _

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti réconforter sa meilleure amie qui subissait une peine d'amour. J'avais compatis, et compris qu'elle ait besoin de lui. Je lui avais conseillé d'y aller sur le champs, il avait dormi chez elle, la réconfortant, la rassurant. _

_La morsure de la jalousie était certes présente, mais je comprenais, j'avais toujours compris. C'était normal. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. _

_Il était rentré et nos retrouvailles m'avaient réconfortées, il m'aimait. _

_Edward encercla mon corps et dessina de simples arabesques sur mon dos.__  
__-Je crois que j'adore quand tu me manques. Je rigolais doucement contre lui. _

_-Moi aussi t'es tellement doué ensuite. Il me frappa légèrement l'épaule avant de me rapprocher de lui. _

_-Mademoiselle-Swan-Future-Madame-Cullen, insinues-tu que mes compétences sexuelles manquent de niveau le reste du temps. Je riais doucement. _

_-Jamais. Vous restez un Dieu du sexe, Monsieur-Cullen-Futur-Epoux. Nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire. C'était bon d'être avec lui. _

_Son téléphone sonna et je me tendis.__  
_Pour changer._  
__C'était plutôt commun, je m'y étais faite. Lorsqu'Edward et moi étions dans un moment d'intimité, ou simplement ensemble la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompait et nous engageait dans un tout autre terrain…qui était... plus…Glissant._

_Car notre plus Gros problème ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'il ne relève pas la cuvette des toilettes, qu'il laisse traîner ses chaussettes, ou que sa mère soit trop envahissante. Non Edward n'avait aucun de ses problèmes. _

_D'habitude je gérais bien les appels, je me levais et allais faire autre chose, mais cette fois-y, elle l'avait eu une semaine. Certes, ils étaient amis, mais qu'étais-je moi ? Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle avait eu des choses que je n'aurais jamais. Les souvenirs d'Edward en partie. Et ça c'était dur. _

_Je souffrais continuellement de leurs appels, de leur complicité de tout ce qui les unissait._

_Et surtout du regard qu'il portait sur elle. Ce regard chargé de ces sentiments que je ne pouvais identifier. Ce regard qui était parfois brûlant. Ou la distance et le froid qui envahissait ses yeux verts des qu'il me regardait ensuite. Comme s'il était nostalgique... Comme s'il avait choisi la mauvaise personne._

Paie lego Edward !_ Je ne pouvais retenir mes yeux de lever au ciel alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper le téléphone.__  
__Je tentais de me relever en soupirant cachant mes yeux peinés. _C'était toujours pareil, et cela pour toujours_. M'affirmai-je avec regret et je sentis mon cœur saignait vraiment pour la première fois. Etais-je proche du trop plein ? __  
__Edward me maintint contre lui, dans un geste possessif qui aurait pu me faire sourire si son autre main n'était pas entrain de répondre au téléphone. Leurs échanges étaient toujours pareils et chaque fois plus durs pour moi. _

_Ils n'avaient rien d'extravagants ou d'amoureux mais c'était plus fort que moi… Le visage d'Edward s'allumait d'une joie enfantine, comme s'il n'était pas assez vivant pour moi. Comme si ma voix n'équivalait pas... Comme si ce qui l'entendait le rendait d'avantage plus heureux que toutes les paroles que je pouvais lui murmurer. Peu à peu leur conversation s'éternisa… Et la poigne d'Edward sur moi se détendit. Il semblait s'agiter, mais je ne faisais pas attention à leur échange. Il se tendit alors qu'il raccrochait. Mon Edward n'était plus là. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes. C'était puéril, mais la jalousie se déferlait en moi continuellement. Plus aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait eu une semaine. _

_Il raccrocha avec un petit sourire aux lèvres bien que ses yeux soient soucieux. Je crois que j'étais définitivement en trop plein._

_-Je me disais... dit-il. Qu'on pourrait rendre visite à Rose, elle… sa voix est… _

_-Ah bien oui Edward, et puis notre soirée en amoureux on la fera à trois ! Souris-je froidement. J'étais venimeuse et je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais pouvais-je me contrôler ?_

_-Bella, tu sais bien que… _

_-Non là tu vois je sais plus rien du tout. Le visage d'Edward se rembrunit. _

_-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, que tu trouves ça malsain. _

_-Ecoute Edward. J'enfilais le haut qu'il m'avait enlevé plus tôt. Je peux tout comprendre, mais là, ça commence à bien fa.._

_-Tu es entrain de me demander de renoncer à ma meilleure amie ? Dit-il. Je ne compris pas, j'étais loin de faire ça. _

_Je le regardais choquée. La blessure qui était jusque là superficielle se creusa au son de ces mots. _

_-Tu crois… que c'est ce que je veux ? Demandai-je doucement, le souffle ayant quitté mon corps._

_Les yeux d'Edward brillaient de fureur. Rien d'étrange, il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il se mettait dans de tels états. _

_J'étais aussi en colère alors que j'enfilais mon jean._

_-Je pense que tu me veux pour toi toute seule. _

_Edward n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ses propos que cette fois-là. Jamais il ne m'avait accusée, il me laissait déblatérer et me réconfortait dans un câlin. Jamais il n'allait plus loin dans ses paroles. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne savait que répondre, ou que d'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce que je ressentais, mais je me rendais compte qu'en fait il pensait que c'était moi qui abusait et qu'il se contentait de supporter mes crises. _

_C'était d'avantage blessant que de savoir ceci. _

_Moi qui pensais notre amour sincère et sans non-dits, je m'étais juste trompée. _

_-Vide ton sac Edward, apparemment t'en as gros sur la patate. Dis-je entre mes dents. _

_Il me regarda sévèrement ses yeux verts luisant de fureur. Il m'envoya un rire méprisant, en finissant de se vêtir. Il était dans une rage folle, et j'ignorais ce qui ressortirait d'un tel échange. _

_-Tu me reproches toujours tout ce qui se passe avec Rosalie. Même quand c'est elle qui m'appelle. C'est mon amie… Non ma _meilleure_ amie._

_La fierté qui ressortait de cette phrase, le défi qu'il mettait à me faire du mal ostensiblement aurait pu être comparé à un poignard empoisonné glissait millimètre par millimètre à l'intérieur de moi. Je retins une grimace et empêchai mes genoux de fléchir. _

_-C'est elle que je trouve _à chaque fois_. Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à tout ça… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. J'aurais pu entendre le _« Pour toi »_ qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Je t'aime Bella, sincèrement, je t'aime d'un amour que je ne saurais compter. Mais Rosalie… Tu ne peux juste pas me demander de ne pas me précipiter dés qu'elle a besoin de moi. _

_Nouveau poignard. _

_Je ravalais la douleur qui menaçait de sortir en cri de ma bouche et le dardai d'un regard impassible alors qu'il continuait._

_- Je suis continuellement entre vous. Je l'aime comme une autre partie de moi. Elle est importante, tu es l'amour de ma vie Bella, mais c'est mon âme sœur. _

_Je prenais la claque en plein visage sans ne serais-ce cligner des yeux. _

_-Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Essaya-t-il de se rattraper vainement. Elle et moi avons tellement vécu, nos histoires remontent à des décennies_. « Pas toi. »_ était aussi perceptible dans le ton cassant et sans appel qu'il employait. _

_Ce qui me blessait avec tout ça était que les mots déferlaient de sa bouche, sans problème. Cela me montrait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il voulait me dire tout ça. Mais qu'il s'était retenu. Aucune hésitation, il le pensait. _

_-Tu es ma future femme, sache que c'est avec toi que je veux être mais ne me demande pas d'oublier qu'elle est _moi.

_Je ravalai de nouveau mes larmes. Il esquissa un mouvement vers moi. Je levais la main. _

_-Tu as fini ? Demandai-je froidement._

_Il hocha la tête. Je ne sus jamais si Edward s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Néanmoins ses yeux s'adoucirent. _

_-Va la voir. Dis-je d'un ton sans appel, l'empêchant de s'avancer de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils, avait-il senti à cet instant que c'était trop pour moi ? _

_-Tu en es sure ? Je veux dire… Commença-t-il doucement. _

_-Va. Ma fierté n'eut aucun mal à se retenir cette fois ci. Seule la peine m'empêchant de m'effondrer contrôlait ma voix._

_Il se détourna, et je faillis m'effondrer. Il allait partir. _

_Je relevai le menton alors qu'il se retournait pour me regardai. Je ne savais pas si mon « Va » avait été un défi implicite mais j'avais attendu ridiculement qu'il repousse cette idée, et qu'il s'excuse pour la petite tirade dont il m'avait gratifiée._

_Mais je me trompais, il avait pris sa veste en cuir, avant de partir rejoindre Rosalie. _

_Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se voiler au souvenir de l'histoire de cette veste. Il m'avait attendue le soir de la saint Valentin. Elle avait drapé sa peau soyeuse et s'était magnifiquement bien adaptée aux jeans sombre qu'il portait. Nous avions fait l'amour passionnément ce soir là, si amoureusement que l'échange d'anneaux n'auraient pas été plus intime. _

_Lorsque le cuir disparut, et que la porte d'entrée résonna, je poussai un soupir alors que je sentis mon corps entier se déchirer. Chaque cellule se divisa en deux. Et je ressentis comme une piqûre qui se diffusa partout. Je tournai dos à la porte quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer fermement. _

_Edward colla fermement son torse contre mon dos plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux. Ses bras se croisèrent avant que chacune de ses mains se posent sur chacune de mes épaules. Il me serra contre lui. Je baissai la tête savourant cet adieu silencieux. Ma joue se posa sur son avant bras alors que j'inspirai. Mais je ne bougeai pas plus. Il soupira, inspira de nouveau profondément la tête toujours profondément enfouie dans mes cheveux avant de me relâcher, il souffla un « Je te vois plus tard » et de s'en aller. _

Il n'était pas revenu avant que je parte. J'avais ses mots dans ma tête. _« Elle est moi. ». _Ses accusations sans fond, ce regard froid et meurtrier qui m'était adressé. Je sentis qu'on me parlait doucement.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu m'entends. J'avais l'impression de sortir d'une transe. Plus d'avions autour de moi, plus de bruit de moteur ou de cris heureux, où étais-je ? Bella, tu es dans une salle de l'aéroport.

Effectivement, quand m'avait-on transporté ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à reclasser autre chose que le souvenir d'Edward. J'hochai la tête, reconnaissant la voix compatissante de Leah.

-Ca va aller ? Je dois y retourner.

-Bien sûr. Ma voix résonnait rauque et incertaine à mes propres oreilles. Elle se leva, en embrassant mon front. Elle voulu enlever le papier de mes mains mais je le gardais fermement dans mes mains. Elle soupira doucement et s'en alla.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui comprenait ? Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur le papier à lettres. Celui d'Edward. Je parcourus les lignes malgré les lignes qui se dissipaient sous l'encre.

J'avais tellement mal.

Une seule ligne apparaissait encore clairement.

_« Vous êtes donc conviée au mariage de l'enfant chéri des Cullen, il semblerait que l'amour soit présent dans les amis d'enfance, dans ce que nous appelons… nos premiers amours. »_

L'homme que j'aimais et qui me faisait souffrir me demandait de venir à son mariage, et le pire … était que j'allais m'y rendre.

Il y avait du soleil à Chicago, j'avais quitté Atlanta mais ce n'était pas non plus insupportable. Ce n'était que pour une semaine. Une semaine pénible mais juste une semaine.

J'observai le paysage qui m'entourait… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Rosalie avait toujours apprécié cette ville, même quand nous étions tous de résidence à San Francisco. J'avais mis tellement de distance entre lui et moi. Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché ? Pour lui faire plaisir, c'était certain.

Il allait se marier, et j'allais le regarder, le voir épouser une femme, qu'il aimait. Qu'il désirait plus que moi. Cette femme, son premier amour, sa vie désormais. Comment allai-je pouvoir gérer ça ? La douleur lancinante ne faisait qu'accroître. A chaque instant, je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait prendre plus d'ampleur, qu'elle était à son maximum et pourtant, à chaque instant, je la voyais grandir et me détruire un peu plus.

Une longue année où la douleur ne s'était pas déployée si violemment. J'avais réussi pendant un an. Pas à l'oublier, c'était impossible, mais essayer de me reconstruire. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Pourtant c'était ce que je faisais depuis que je connaissais Edward.

Je l'avais quitté ce jour-là, j'avais souffert, mais j'avais réussi à vivre avec. J'avais assumé mes actes et avais repris ma vie en main, aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, ma vie était prospère… Comment pouvais-je avoir si mal d'un coup ? Je ne l'avais jamais oublié, j'avais simplement vécu avec son souvenir.

M'étais-je simplement convaincue que je le reverrais un jour ? Peut-être étais-ce simplement ça. J'avais vécu bien la séparation car je savais que je le reverrais un jour ? J'avais cru pouvoir tourner la page, mais mon deuil n'était même pas encore entamé.

La Chandler, Un Thanksgiving, un Halloween, un Noël, un jour de l'an, mon anniversaire, le sien… Le nôtre.

Tant de moments s'étaient déroulés depuis notre séparation. Pourtant ils me semblaient tous sans importance à l'heure actuel. Le plus important était que je les avais vécus sans lui. Pourtant, lui, avait réussi à passer outre, et avais refait sa vie. En moins d'un an. C'était court pour arriver jusqu'au mariage, non ?

_« L'amour on le reconnait, Bella, on sait quand on voit la première fois une personne que c'est elle et personne d'autre. »_

Edward avait eut raison. Peut-être si j'étais apparue dans sa vie avant elle, aurais-je été cette femme dont il parlait… Tellement de si et suppositions sans réponses.

Une pensée me frappa. Je n'avais fait qu'attendre nos retrouvailles. Toutes ces heures où j'avais pensé surmonter la douleur… n'était que leurre. J'étais restée en attente de lui, mon âme patiemment recluse dans un coin attendant de le retrouver.

Cette pensée m'horripila alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Ne serais-je destiné qu'à cela ? Vivre crochetée aux bons moments qu'Edward m'avait offerts ? Sans jamais en créer d'avantage avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Etais-je destinée à pleurer nos étreintes, à chanter nos rires, et à vivre dans son souvenir ?

N'aurais-je jamais la possibilité d'aimer un homme autre que lui ? Le simple fait de refaire ma vie dans les bras d'un inconnu me tordit le ventre de dégout.

Je m'échouais lamentablement sur les oreillers, respirant doucement. Il ne fallait plus que je pleure. Il fallait que je voie les choses… telles qu'elles étaient. Edward allait se marier, il en aimait un autre. Voilà la vérité, il fallait que je me fasse au présent. C'était ça, sa vie désormais.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Maintenant que j'étais ici, que faire ? Aller me promener ? Aller visiter l'hôtel ? Me barricader dans la chambre ? Aller… le voir ?

Mon fort intérieur criait que c'était la meilleure solution, que j'arriverais à passer à autre chose ensuite, à définitivement le quitter, le voir se marier serait dur, mais révélateur.

La journée passa rapidement, je dormis la majeure partie de la journée. La simple heure de décalage, était dure à maitriser. Le reste du temps, je flânais dans l'hôtel. Je n'avais prévenu personne que je venais ici. Même pas celui qui m'avait envoyé l'invitation.

J'étais allongée de nouveau sur le lit. Que faire ? La douleur ne s'estompait pas, mais je ne pleurais plus. Devrais-je l'appeler et lui dire que je viens le voir ? Lui dire que j'assisterais au mariage ? Que j'étais en vie ? Le laisser simplement tranquille ? Rentrer chez moi ?

J'étouffais, j'avais chaud, je voulais hurler, me mettre sous le jet d'eau froide, réveiller mes membres engourdis, crier au monde ma peine et m'enfermer dans un trou si petit que ma simple respiration effriteraient les murs.

Mais je ne fis rien de tout ça.

Avec un calme apparent, je me mettais sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, je me glissai sous la douche, et pris le temps de savonner chaque partie de mon corps. Minutieusement.

Je sortais de la douche et enroulai mes cheveux dans une épaisse serviette après les avoir coiffés. Je séchai mon corps et appliquai un lait hydratant. Je voulais perdre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Ainsi emmitouflée, je décidai de m'attaquer à mon visage. Je pris du temps pour me maquiller, et cacher mes cernes, mon teint terne. J'appliquai tous les artifices que je connaissais.

Je m'habillai et lorsque je défis la serviette de mes cheveux, ces derniers avaient ondulé. Je laissais ainsi, ils n'avaient pas gonflé.

Lorsque je vis le résultat final, je ne me reconnus pas. On aurait dit que … _J'allais bien_.

Ce n'était que l'apparence. Intérieurement… Je n'arrivais pas à calmer la peur qui me tordait les entrailles. Cette anxiété qui refusait de me quitter. Comment arriverai-je à tourner la page si je n'arrive pas à paraître calme ? Je secouai la tête.

J'allais le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le voir amoureux et heureux… sans moi. Je pris l'adresse, et montai dans la voiture de location. J'inscrivais dans le gps son adresse et me laissai guider.

Le chemin ne fut que torture, doute, et soupirs de détresse.

Je tombai sur une jolie maison. Elle semblait calme et paisible, je voyais deux lumières allumées. Ils étaient là. Amoureux, heureux.

Aurais-je dû trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ? Jouer la comédie ?

Non, je devais faire face, seule. Honnête avec lui, mais surtout avec moi-même.

J'avançais fébrilement vers la porte. Devais-je vraiment le faire ? Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, on ne se rendait pas chez son ex, sans ne serais-ce que prévenir ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris !

Alors que je me retournais, je retraversais la pelouse de sa-parfaite-petite-maison. Je soupirais en pressant le pas mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bella… _Sa_ voix. Aux intonations douces, elle était là… Autant que lui était là. Il était choqué, et son ténor résonnait comme un murmure dans la nuit noire.

Je pivotais doucement, mes ballerines grinçant presque. Je souris doucement. Il était là. De toute sa hauteur, de toute sa beauté sur le seuil de sa porte. Il dégageait tellement d'élégance, une telle aura de virilité…

Il était là, pieds nus, me regardant, presque douloureusement. Il répétait encore une fois et cette fois-y ce fut juste comme une plainte. Ce doux murmure qui aurait pu être celui d'un rêve.

Allait-il disparaître ? Ou attendait-il que ce soit moi qui m'évapore ?

Il me regardait, glissant son regard sur ma peau.

J'ordonnai à mes larmes de rester dans mon estomac. Ainsi elles ne pourront pas s'échapper. Elles ne pourront pas m'humilier encore plus.

-J'ai été invité. Murmurai-je doucement. Pourquoi ? Il fronça les sourcils. Je voulais des réponses, j'étais là pour ça. Des réponses. Je n'étais pas ici parce qu'il me manquait, que je l'aimais comme une folle, je n'étais pas ici parce que c'était l'amour de ma vie, mon univers. Non j'étais ici pour des réponses, pour tourner la page.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je savais qu'il était sincère. Il ne savait pas. Comme j'ignorais les vraies raisons qui m'avaient poussée à faire ce chemin. Tu… Veux-tu entrer ? J'essayais d'imaginer le fait de me retrouver avec Edward dans une autre maison, qu'il partageait avec une inconnue. Je suis seul. Informa-t-il. Je fronçais les sourcils. Avait-il envie que je me glisse dans sa vie, comme un souvenir malheureux ? Je ne pouvais me contenter de la catégorie de sa vie qui était passé. Je voulais tout. Ou rien du tout.

Dans cette invitation, il me montra qu'il avait tourné la page. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Comment pouvais-je entrer dans une maison à lui mais qui n'était pas _la notre._

Sans réelle décision, je passais devant lui. Nos odeurs se mélangèrent, et j'eus le souvenir de mon corps enlaçaient se donnant l'un à l'autre. Je poussais de nouveau les larmes au fond. Elles ne m'humilieraient pas. Pas devant lui.

Il ferma la porte, et sembla mal à l'aise.

-Tu as l'air en forme. Annonça-t-il en s'approchant vers moi. Je me tendis, quel idiot. Le maquillage semblait me donnait une autre allure.

-Toi aussi. Il soupira.

-Tu…. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Je secouais la tête.

-Je ne crois pas… Je suis venue pour autre chose. Son regard se fit perçant, je refusais de le regarder, ou de constater ses cernes. Non, non, non. Des réponses, Edward.

Le mot roulait sur ma langue m'électrocuta. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

-Viens au moins t'asseoir. Pouvais-je m'asseoir quelque part chez lui ? Je refusais de regarder le décor ou tout ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voulais pas plus de souvenirs. Je ne voulais en plus de mes regrets connaître le nouveau paysage de sa vie. Voir l'escalier qu'il dévalerait chaque matin aurait à lui seul le pouvoir de me détruire.

J'avançais en baissant la tête, le bois sous mes pieds grinça à peine.

-Tu as perdu du poids. Constata-t-il quand je m'asseyais. Je souris.

-Je fais simplement attention. Comment pouvions-nous juste parler de ma morphologie, alors qu'il y a un an, il m'avait dit des choses horribles, à la suite de quoi je l'avais quitté sans me retourner.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, défaitiste. Il s'assit en face de moi, et je relevais les yeux, je me concentrais sur son nez aquilin, parfait. Je ne voyais que ça. Et lui avait l'impression que je l'affrontais. C'était l'équation parfaite, je ne pouvais pas assumer ses yeux verts, perçants.

Notre conversation fut silencieuse. Il ne dit rien, je ne dis rien. Finalement, je finis par me lever.

-Je crois que je devrais par…

-Non, reste. Me dit-il brusquement. Oh, s'il te plait Bella, ne t'en vas pas… _encore._ Mes yeux se brouillèrent. Non ! J'avais dit non, pas de larmes ! Plus de larmes !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit… Avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, ses mains encerclaient les miennes, et il cherchait mon regard. Ses paumes chaudes m'électrisèrent et sous la confusion, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus pétillants, ils étaient heureux mais plus de la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait si bien.

Le mélange de nos yeux fit battre mon cœur de plus en plus fort. Je baissais les yeux face à l'impact des siens.

-Montre-moi tes yeux Bella. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes bras, et sur mes épaules, se posant sur ma nuque. Son front reposa sur le mien. Ton... comme ton parfum m'a manqué. Je gémis intérieurement de tristesse.

-Laisse-moi. Il se tendit à ma phrase. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, avec ses mains caressant les cheveux à la base de ma nuque.

Il me lâcha et la chaleur de ses mains se dissipa.

-Si tu savais comme ton départ m'a brisé, Bella. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'ai besoin de te le dire. J'ai attendu que tu reviennes, je pensais que tu étais en colère, que tu reviendrais, mais tu m'as quitté ce soir là. Sa voix se brisa. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, blessée. Je me suis senti tellement mal, après… sa voix se cassa… après ce que je t'ai dit, oh Bella si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Toutes mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, je … ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Mais c'est quand même ce que tu as dit.

-Je t'ai confié mes peurs, tellement, tellement souvent. Je comprends que tu ais voulu… stopper notre histoire. Annonçai-je doucement. Je lui en voulais assez pour que lui ne s'en veule pas.

Il releva la tête à son tour, horrifié.

-Je ne le voulais pas. Mon dieu, la simple idée me détruit encore aujourd'hui.

Il souffla cela, ses yeux profondément gravé dans les miens. Je souris doucement. Il s'approcha.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi. Nos fronts se collèrent de nouveaux. L'attraction était là, pesante, étouffante.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Bella. Ses yeux incendiaient les miens. J'en ai tellement envie. Je le voulais aussi, mais la souffrance ensuite ? Nos lèvres se touchèrent, et d'abord elles furent juste là à s'effleurer, se retrouver. Puis elles se cherchèrent plus, le baiser était intense, ardant.

J'aurais pu sentir ses mains glissaient sur moi, son corps se presser au mien. J'aurais pu sentir ses mains nous déshabiller, nos corps s'unirent, exécutant la danse de l'amour érotiquement…

Mais nos lèvres se séparèrent. Je mis de la distance entre nous, touchant mes lèvres.

-Qu'avons-nous fait là, Edward ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Avoua-t-il. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

-Et Rosalie ? Son nom me fit frissonner. Je grimaçais. Il voulut parler mais je l'interrompis. Quelque chose a-t-il changé Edward ? Entre vous ?

Edward me regarda longuement. Il choisissait ses mots. Il était si triste, je voulais le réconforter, lui dire que ça irait mais rien ne me força à esquisser un mouvement, alors je m'abstins.

-Oui ou non, Edward ? Je luttais contre les larmes, je connaissais la réponse avant même qu'elle franchisse ses lèvres. Pourquoi en étions-nous là ? Pourquoi étais-je ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée !

Il finit par soupirer, et baissa la tête.

- Non. Je sus qu'il avait dit ça prudemment. Non quoi , Edward !

-Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu si rien n'a changé ?

-Je suis désolé. Je souris, j'embrassais la blessure.

_« Edward si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mais rien n'a changé, tu es là et moi.. je vais partir. »_

-Je vais partir, Edward. Ses yeux se relevèrent de nouveau, paniqués, désemparés, il me suppliait. _Encore._

-S'il te pl… Je levais la main doucement, et caressai sa joue tendrement, passant ma main sur sa lèvre inférieure, encore gonflée par notre baiser.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Edward, je sais désormais pourquoi je suis venue, je suis venue te dire adieu. Il gémissait, alors que ma main caressait le lobe de son oreille. Et tu ne me retiendras pas. Nos yeux se connectèrent. Je n'ai pas pu et ne pourrais jamais vivre dans son ombre Edward. Tu avais raison…

Il secoua la tête, en approchant son corps du mien, je l'arrêtais en souriant.

-Tu le sais, mon dieu, je t'aime encore après une longue et terrible année. Je t'aimerais surement toujours Edward, mais je ne peux pas … Je suis désolée. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il m'attira dans ses bras fermement, mes bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et je profitais de l'instant. Ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans mon cou, sa douceur, sa présence. J'entendais son cœur, irrégulier, douloureux dans sa poitrine. C'était tellement dur de le quitter, de sentir la déchirure qui m'envahissait. Tellement pénible et douloureux.

Je me détachais de lui et le regardais dans les yeux. Ses yeux me criaient qu'il m'aimait, et je le savais. Je l'aimais plus et son amour n'était pas suffisant.

Je souris tristement. Il me regardait comme pour imprimer mes traits, je le définissais encore comme l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, et vide. Ils m'imploraient de ne pas les laisser et je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

-Alice avait raison… Je suis la deuxième femme. J'embrassai sa joue.

Je tournai les talons et me précipitai vers la porte. J'entendis un faible « Bella, non… » à travers mes pas précipité, et du tambourinement dans mes oreilles. Je montai dans la voiture de location et l'engageai dans la rue, je virais à droite et me réfugiai dans une ruelle.

Et pour une fois, depuis un an, je supportais juste la douleur et le manque de souffle, la respiration irrégulière.

Pas une seule larme.

Enfin si, une… sur mes lèvres. Une seule et unique larme.

_La sienne._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos avis... Je pense qu'il faut partager. _

_J'ai un** facebook** FJurasik Pattinson. J'ai créer un groupe "La TeamBeauGosse Twilight nu pour détendre l'atmosphère."_

_ C'est un groupe secret, n'hésitez pas à me demander je vous ajouterais, tant que vous êtes pour la paix sur ff. Bisous, F'._

_*Inspirée de la chanson d'Amel Bent, désolée. C'est une grosse omission de ma part._

_Il y aura un Point de vue Edward, c'est décidé, mettez-donc en Alert si vous avez apprécié. _


End file.
